Désolé
by The Wolf Shawn
Summary: "Est-ce que désolé a fait une quelconque différence ? Est-ce que ça l'a toujours fait ? C'est juste un mot. Un seul mot contre mille actions." de Sarah Ockler


Voilà ma deuxième fiction ! Elle est plus longue que la précédente et je l'aie faite hier, possédée par l'inspiration et l'envie d'écrire quelque chose de différent de ce que je fais d'habitude. Je te remercie, La Petite Alice, pour avoir laissé ton commentaire très constructif qui m'a fait très plaisir ! Merci pour tes conseils, qui sont très précieux. Et de tes mots qui m'ont motivés à continuer ! Je suis contente que tu aie appréciée ! Je suis contente qu'un tel auteur comme toi m'ait laissé un commentaire. Et pour le "bonne anniversaire", je savais depuis longtemps que c'était avec un n et non deux, ayant souvent fait l'erreur. Lorsque je me suis rendue compte de cette faute, tu ne sais pas comment je regrettais d'être aussi tête en l'air que je suis. Je ressentais la honte d'avoir fait une telle erreur.. Mais bon ! Je vais appliquer tes conseils et corriger mes erreurs ( je dis beaucoup de fois le mot "erreur"..). Avant que vous lisiez, je dois vous préciser que Fubuki Shirou & Atsuya sont mes personnages préférés (mes petits bébés..). C'est pour cela que je voulais faire une fiction sur un des deux.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

-o-o-

La neige tombait. Il était là, fixant la pierre de ses yeux remplis de mélancolie. Lorsqu'il regardait leurs tombes, tout repassait devant ses yeux. Tout ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là lui revenait en mémoire, traversait son esprit image par image, comme si c'était un petit film animé. Il serra l'écharpe qui était dans son poing avant de doucement le desserrer. Il s'abaissa et déposa délicatement la couronne de fleurs blanches, de telle sorte que ça ne tombe pas. Il resta un moment ainsi, dans cette position avant de se relever, ne faisant nullement attention à la neige qui avait mouillé son pantalon.

-Ça va faire 10 ans, maintenant. J'espère que vous vous portez bien.

Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Pourquoi il recommençait ? Il savait bien que ça amènerait au même résultat.

-C'est bientôt Noël. Je vais le passer avec des amis à moi, du collège Hakuren. On ne s'est pas revu depuis longtemps. Ça va être amusant.

Pourquoi il essayait encore ?

-Noël sans vous, ce n'est plus la même chose, vous savez.

Non, il ne fallait pas que ces mots sortent de sa bouche. Et pourtant..

-Même si vous n'êtes plus là, je vous achète des cadeaux. Bizarre, quand même, ricana-t-il légèrement.

Plus de neige commençait à tomber et le vent glacial d'Hokkaido devint plus fort. Mais il ne réagissait pas. En fait, il n'arrivait pas à bouger. Alors, pourquoi ne pas rester encore quelques instants ?

Il décida d'entourer son cou à découvert de la douce écharpe blanche qu'il tenait dans sa main depuis tout à l'heure. Et lorsque il fit ça, Fubuki ne put s'empêcher de se mettre à tenir l'écharpe entre sa main, de la caresser de ses doigts fins à la peau blanchâtre.

-Je crois que je vais devoir partir, là. Il commence à faire plus froid, ici.

La neige augmentait de plus en plus. Toujours aucune réaction. Il devait partir, pourtant. Il savait qu'il devait y aller avant qu'il ne craquait. Il voulait partir. Mais.. Mais il n'y arrivait pas.

Fubuki ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Il l'ouvrit de nouveau puis la referma encore. Non, il n'y arrivait pas. Il n'arrivait pas à dire les paroles qui le rongeait de l'intérieur, ces paroles qui étaient restées coincées dans sa gorge ce jour-là. Il avait pleuré, en même temps. Oh oui, il s'en rappelait tellement bien. Il se souvenait de ces heures interminables où lui, un petit garçon de 6 ans, avait passé son temps à pleurer, inconsolable, déchiré à la vue des corps complètement ensanglantés, méconnaissables, traumatisé de la scène qui s'était passé sous ses yeux et finalement, détruit de savoir qu'il allai devoir rester seul, sans eux. Dire que c'était eux, les êtres les plus important à ses yeux. Tout lui avait été enlevé ce jour-là. Tout ce qui comptait pour lui.

Une larme roula sur sa joue. Il savait que ça allait arriver. Il tenta du mieux possible de les retenir. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il laissa ses larmes couler, doucement jusqu'à son menton, où elles atterrirent sur son écharpe. Sur l'écharpe. Sur l'écharpe d'Atsuya.

Ses lèvres tremblèrent. Un sanglot lui échappa. Fubuki porta ses mains à son visage et s'effondra sur le sol neigeux. Il pleurai et pleurai, sans savoir s'arrêter.

-Papa.. Maman.. Atsuya.. Je.. Je suis tellement désolé !

Il resserra ses mains sur son visage mouillé de l'eau salée qui n'arrêtait pas de couler, son corps secoué par les sanglots, tremblant par le froid dévorant qui l'entourait de ses bras.

-Je suis tellement perdu sans vous. Comment.. Comment est-ce que je suis sensé vivre sans vous ?! Je n'y arrive pas !

Il avait crié, sa voix portée par la tristesse et le désespoir qui l'habitaient. Son cœur avait tellement mal, terriblement mal. Il n'arrivait plus à supporter ça. Il en avait assez de cette solitude, de cette vie à errer seul, hanté chaque jour et chaque nuit par cette culpabilité qui le détruisait de l'intérieur. Mais pourtant, pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à s'y résoudre ? Pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à faire ce que depuis longtemps il voulait faire ? En finir avec lui ?!

Il retira ses mains de son visage et il se mit à regarder le sol, les yeux complètement gonflés et rouges. Les larmes continuaient de couler sur son visage mais plus aucun sanglot ne sortait de sa bouche. Son corps était soudainement devenu immobile. Il restait silencieux, n'entendant que la neige et le vent siffler à ses oreilles. Il déposa sa main au sol.

-Désolé. Je n'arrive pas à le faire. Je n'arrive pas à faire le nécessaire pour m'excuser du fait d'être encore en vie, alors que vous, vous n'êtes même plus là. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas.

Oui, c'était ça. Il devait continuer.

-Désolé, papa et maman. De vous avoir forcé à m'inscrire Atsuya et moi au club de foot.

Continuer à s'excuser de tout ce qu'il avait fait.

-Désolé à toi aussi, Atsuya. Désolé de t'avoir entraîné là-dedans. Je le savais, pourtant, que c'était une mauvaise idée. Peut-être que.. Peut-être que ça ne serait jamais arrivé si je n'avais pas proposer cette idée complètement stupide. Oui, peut-être.. finit-il de dire dans un souffle.

C'était ça. C'était cela qu'il cherchait à dire depuis longtemps. Ce n'était qu'un mot contre des actions qu'il regrettait mais pourtant, il avait toujours senti qu'il devait le dire. Pour pouvoir enlever ce poids sur ses épaules. Enfin, tenter de l'enlever.

Fubuki regarda le sol, caressa le couvercle de la pierre, se disant qu'ils n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres de lui. Si proche mais pourtant si loin. Leurs corps devaient déjà être de poussière. Rien que cette pensée lui faisait mal.

Il regarda la poudre blanche un moment avant de se mettre à tracer quelque chose. Il se releva, difficilement. Il jeta un dernier regard à la tombe où était écrit les noms de sa famille partie il y a longtemps. D'un mouvement lent, il se tourna et repartit doucement à travers la tempête qui s'était déjà levée, la neige s'enfonçant sous ses pieds.

Alors que Fubuki part ait, la chose qu'il avait faite sur la neige s'effaça peu à peu. Cette seule chose qu'il avait eut du mal à dire pendant toutes ces années, ce seul mot qui résumait tout ce qu'il avait voulu dire : désolé.

Voilà ! Alors, pour commencer, n'oubliez pas de me dire si vous avez aimez ou non, de me dire les éventuels erreurs de grammaire ou d'orthographe que j'aurais osé faire (parce que, parfois, j'écris tellement vite que je m'en rends pas compte). Mais voili, voilou ! Encore merci à La Petite Alice et merci à vous d'avoir pris le temps de lire ma fiction. A la prochaine !


End file.
